The present invention relates generally to an implement used for playing lacrosse and more particularly, to a lacrosse head.
It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that lacrosse is a fast growing sport. It will further be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that lacrosse heads are essential to playing the game. A head is a basket that attaches to the end of a handle. The lacrosse head is usually molded from duPont Xytel® brand nylon. The lacrosse head has an open or upper side for catching and discharging the ball and a lower side to which a net or pocket is attached for holding a ball. A lacrosse head has a throat section having a socket for receiving a handle and a ball stop. To the ball stop there is attached a pair of sidewalls. Ribs are provided on either in interior or exterior of the sidewalls for strength or to vary pocket size. However, these ribs are attached along the majority of their length to the head. The sidewalls are joined distal from the ball stop by a lip or scoop. A socket is provided to receive a handle. The socket has an inner perimeter that is multi-sided and of a shape to mate with a similarly-shaped handle. The prior art external perimeter of the socket tends to be inconsistent in that it is shaped like the internal perimeter or it melds into the structure of the very angular lacrosse head.